1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to packaging. More particularly, this patent relates to a paperboard base for cushioning and protecting a large appliance during shipping and handling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Base pads, sometimes referred to as carriers, skids, runners, pallets, or simply bases, are used to cushion and protect objects such as large appliances during assembly, storage and transport. Numerous appliance bases are known in the art, including bases made of wood, plastic, corrugated paper, and composite bases made of a combination of materials. Sonoco Development, Inc., the owner of the present invention, owns a number of patents in this field, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,527 and 6,264,157.
Appliance manufacturers are continually seeking better, more cost effective bases to provide cushioning and protection for large household appliances. A number of patents disclose bases having a honeycomb structural component, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,972; 5,269,219; 5,493,962; 5,537,937 and 6,357,364. The applicant has found that a combination of a honeycomb layer disposed between corrugated trays provides better strength and cushioning than either honeycomb or corrugated board alone.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance base that provides cushioning and protection of large appliances and can be made entirely from paper.
A further object of the invention is to provide an appliance base that is lightweight, yet passes standard drop tests and resists breakage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a base that can flex and give during impact to cushion and protect the unit during shipping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a base that can support a washing machine motor from below to prevent the motor from free movement during shipping.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.